


✫ ˚♡ ⋆｡💎 𝘽𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙁𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙎𝙤𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡💎┊ ☾⛦⊹. ˚✧

by SKRILLEX_WOLF



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Circus, Clowns, Original Character(s), Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRILLEX_WOLF/pseuds/SKRILLEX_WOLF
Summary: 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙪𝙥𝙞𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙖 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣'𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙚 𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙩𝙤✁ ✁¸.*☆*♡*☆*✁┊ ┊ ✫ ˚♡ ⋆｡💎 𝘽𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙁𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙎𝙤𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡💎┊ ☾⛦⊹. ˚✧.｡.:╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╮╰══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╯
Relationships: Rin (No Straight Roads) & Original Character(s), White | Rin (No Straight Roads)/Original Character(s)





	1. ☪︎⋆⊹┊ . ˚✧ 🔮 🦄 𝓡𝓸𝓫𝓸𝓽𝓤𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓸𝓻𝓷𝓼 & 𝓑𝓸𝔂𝓫𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓡𝓸𝓫𝓸𝓽𝑠💎🔮

**Author's Note:**

> ╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╮  
> ╰══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╯  
> 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙪𝙥𝙞𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙖 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣'𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙚 𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙩𝙤✁*♡*.¸.*☆* 𝖚𝓹𝓲𝓱𝓲𝓻𝓪 𝖚𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓸𝓻𝓷 𝓸𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓭𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝓸𝓻 𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓪𝓵𝓴 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓲𝓷 𝓪𝓷𝔂 𝓷𝓪𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮, 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓫𝓸𝓽 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷 𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓪 𝓻𝓸𝓫𝓸𝓽 𝓽𝓸𝓸...𝓪 𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓬 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓲𝓯𝓲𝓬...𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓪𝓬𝓽 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓭𝓸 𝓪𝓷𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓱𝓲𝓶, 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓪 𝓫𝓾𝓼𝔂 𝓵𝓪𝓭𝔂,𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓪 𝓯𝓪𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓸𝓷 𝓭𝓮𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷'𝓽𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓭𝓸 𝓪𝓷𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓱𝓲𝓶, 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓪 𝓫𝓾𝓼𝔂 𝓵𝓪𝓭𝔂,𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓪 𝓯𝓪𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓸𝓷 𝓭𝓮𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓮𝓭𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓫𝓸𝔂𝓫𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓻𝓸𝓫𝓸𝓽...𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓼𝓱 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓹𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓽 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓷,𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪 𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓬𝓱 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓹 𝓪𝓼𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓱𝓮𝓻,𝓹𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓱𝓮𝓻 "𝓵𝓮𝓽'𝓼 𝓫𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼"....𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓲𝓬𝓴 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓱𝓲𝓶...𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓲𝓯 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓳𝓸𝓲𝓷 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮" 𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓸𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓵" 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓱𝓲𝓶...𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓽 𝓲𝓽...┗━━━━━°❀•°:🎀 - 🎀:°•❀°━━━━━┛  
> I got inspiration from a mlp episode called “sisterhooves social” this story is a version of the episode except it will be different in many ways and will have very big changes but the plot is the same as the episode all credit goes to mlp for the episode also characters such as Rin ,bendy and more from different franchises are not mine they all go to their respectful owners I only own my oc ( not including my best friends oc) and the art cover
> 
> Upihira Unicorn (oc of mine)  
> Skrillex Wolf (my Character/me)  
> Willow ( my best friends oc)  
> X ( my best friends oc)  
> Lynxira, the lynx or “queenie” (oc of mine/member of the circus angels)  
> Batianka the bat ( oc of mine/member of the circus angels)  
> Dalbilia dalmation (oc of mine/member of the circus angels)  
> Zimnia zebra (oc of mine/member of the circus angels)
> 
> And yes,all the circus angels are sisters and they are robots/animatronics 
> 
> yes,this story is on wattpad sorry for the long note this is my first story

Birds chirped as the beautiful sunshine came out,morning came as it was another busy day for one of the infamous sisters know ,Upihira Unicorn she was know she was the co leader of the rest of the other four sister there were five in total if you include skrillex that will be six,there main leader and also oldest of the sisters Skrillex wolf. Skrillex wolf was worldwide known for having her freak show circus that had the infamous animal animatronics called the “circus angels' ' and producing music of all different genres. Upihira as also her sister all had different tastes in interests. She was into fashion and beauty even if that meant she was a robot clown who was from a circus who sings a dances like if there was no tomorrow,that still didn't stop her from looking fashionable everywhere she went.she wanted to make her own clothing line she loved fashion to the brim.now that she has now became her own fashion designer and seamstress nothing can happened bad in her path. Right.?...

Upihira mumbled in her sleep as she dreamt “oh...are those sweet...carrot...pancakes i smell?*gasp*Mmm, oh how divine oh the aroma...spiced warm apple cider.*sniff* oh and the smell of...smoke...smoke? Smoke?! “ the aroma of smoke reaches Upihira as she scrambles her way out of bed to see what was the cause of the “fire”...she leaped out of bed as she was about to come downstairs instead got tangled in her sheets and rolled downstairs with a hard thud...  
She yelps as she lands downstairs,pulling the sheets off of her that went with her and took her sleeping mask off only to hear someone say frustrated “Upihira! Rgh, you ruined the surprise! I was gonna serve you breakfast in bed!” “Who? What?!” Upihira takes off her sleeping mask only to come face to face with none other than…” Rin…” she says with venom in her voice she throws she sleeping mask angrily in the floor and threw her sheets somewhere randomly,as she approached the robot about to grab him from the collar and yell at him harshly what he was doing here in her house and that he needed to leave immediately..but before she could do that “ Good Morning Upihira Unicorn!” she turned around “ Bendy? X?! “ she said surprised/shocked bendy and X were both sitting in her dining table as they ate the burnt “Breakfast” Rin had made in her kitchen bendy then spoke up “i'll have you know that Rin here cooked this yummy looking' breakfast all on his own” he said as Rin put down a purple bowl filled with some burnt looking liquid in there as Bendy gave him a pat on the shoulder, Upihira looked at both bendy and x as they were both crazy for eating that “ I...figured…” Upihira then sniffed at the glass cup with diamond imprints that had also burnt liquid in them “ I didn't know you could burn juice...Gross”  
She mumbled the last part to herself.” I gave him and the rest of 1010 my cooking lessons. I wouldn't be surprised if they would have already gotten a talent at cooking when we come back from our vacation” she said as she looked at Upihira with joy “Vacation? This week ?! as in starting right now!? THIS INSTANT!?” she said with panic in her voice as leaned closer to x waiting for an answer of no .Rin then put on the table a pink bowl with black floral design in them,with the same burnt liquid inside “ let me guess...applesauce?” she said the hint of hatred in her voice “ Nope.toast!” Rin said to her with a smile in his face to which she looked back at him with a face of disgust and confusion “ we're gonna have the bestest time two best friends could ever have!” he said as he pulled her into a tight hug to which she responded with disgust yelling at him to let her go “ hey get off of Me!-” “ aww now look at them X,they truly are best friends!” he said as he looked over to X `` there's no need to be mean he’s just being nice” X said as she took another bite from the burnt pancakes to which Upihira gagged in disgust “disgusting” she mumbled under her breath “what was that? '' Bendy asked as he looked over her way “ oh nothing!” she said as she smiled at them but frowned once she remembered that Rin was going to stay over at her place “ wait!” she said as she yelled “ when are you both coming back?!- why does he have to stay over at my place!-Why can't he stay over with 1010!” she yelled with anxiety and panic in her voice as she put both of her hoofs on the table,looking at both Bendy and X desparte for an answer “oh yeah! About that!” Bendy said as he were oblivious to the panic in her voice “well you see here” X said calmly “ he is staying with you because we promised him that he will visit you when we came back from our trip!” she said “so that's why he is staying with you! It will be like a sleepover!” Bendy said with joy “ and we might come back in a week” X said after bendy “ so,now,when you say a “Week”....is that in seven whole days?” Upihira said fear in her eyes and pupils dilated “ And six nights,i Know! Rin is going to miss you so much,such a short time to spend with your Best friend!” X said….  
Best Friend… Best Friend… “ I'M NOT BEST FRIENDS WITH….WITH...HIM!!” Upihira screamed at them as she pointed to Rin “ Dont be crazy,Upihira” X said as she made a motion with her hand “IM...IM..NOT’’ she was at a loss of words how many times does she have to remind them and Rin that they both have nothing for each other they are NOT friends! Especially Best Friends! “Rgh! AAH!” she said, she stomped her foot down and walked away angrliy “ We ArE BeSt FrIeNdS” she said in a mocking tone, she reached her room and shut the door, she could feel circuit fill up with heat at how much anger she had inside of her but decided to bottle it up so she woudnt start screaming at her mirror on how much she hated Rin and his stupid believies that there Best friends...Her and Rin didnt get along well,heck she didnt even remeber the names of the rest of 1010 but like if she even cared,her and 1010 braely even talked they just know eachother but have never had a proper conversation“ we barley even talk” she mumbled, How did he even get the idea of them being best friends? And why her? He already knew she was a busy horse so why would he choose her out of the other four she clearly wasn't interested in becoming friends or making any either and she clearly wasn't free all the time to do anything fun if she even had friends,she was busy day and night working on new designs and working on clients orders she didn't have the time, there was queenie or batianka who were mostly active all the time queenie the lynx or lynxira was her actual name was more active as she loved doing exercise and running and batianka bat was active for planting and gardening especially fruits but was mostly active on night time than day time...but it didn't make sense why her..”.why am i even questioning these questions! Argh!” She says as her face plates move little by little to make her calm down,you see her and Rin didn't meet each other by talking to one another instead he was the one who forced himself into her life now and she was part of his life too… ”....maybe....it can’t be too bad.…”

…”.Right?”.. 

(¯`🌹¯)🌷


	2. • •☆𝙍𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙈𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 ★ °•.✫☆ ★

“Bye you Two!,Be safe!” Bendy yelled at them from afar as they got in the taxi,waving goodbye at them “ Don't worry!, We will be back!” X also yelled as she too Waved goodbye at them.finally getting inside the taxi as the taxi then drove off to the airport. “Bye you guys!” Rin said a smile spread on his face as he waved goodbye,”ugh..” Upihira grumbled.”Finally...now that they are gone now...we can finally get this kitchen cleaned up!” she said as she closed the door and went to the kitchen “cleaned up?,but we haven't eaten breakfast yet…” Rin said as he walked over to the kitchen too “oh,about that...I'll be making a proper breakfast once I'm done cleaning” Upihira said in a stern voice as she put her head up,eyes closed “oh,um,okay...Hey! Maybe i can help-” “NO!” Upihira screaming in fear as she looked at him with dilated pupils “I-i-i mean,no...thank you” she said pupils still dilated as the fear in her voice still lingered no matter how hard she tried to at least sound genuine but instead it came out passive aggressive.leaving Rin shocked and confused at her sudden change of mood “look,just...sit over there and don't do anything,Okay?” she said as she turned around using the magic of her horn to get the cleaning supplies on the bottom cabinet below the sink “oh..okay” Rin said with a tint of sadness that Upihira wouldn't let him help her out in cleaning.he sat down on the floor close to the entrance of the kitchen as he just looked at Upihira clean the counter and the island,leaving everything spotless and clean,he knew how much Upihira was into beauty and making sure everything looked at least neat or clean especially since her kitchen was the color of pure white with purples and rose pinks like her mane and skin, he sat there as time ticked off “Upihira?” Upihira then stopped stirring the bowl with her magic as she looked back at Rin,irritated that he interrupted her and didn't keep quiet were he was like she instructed him too,with all her force she tried her best to put up a smile and say with her best voice  
“What?...” she said as she looked at him,wondering what he wanted now “can i at least help!?”  
He said as he looked at her with pleading eyes “What!,no you-I MEAN...er,um...of course!you...can” Upihira looks everywhere as she tries to find something that wasn't actual help to her,just to get him off her back “ you can...put the garnish on the plates!” she says as she spots a small tiny single piece of parsley, “you mean this piece of parsley?...” Rin says to her pointing to small herb,Upihira nods to him with a very awkward smile she tried to force herself to do...he looks at her confused before grabbing the small piece and walking over to the table that had 2 pieces of sunny side up eggs on a single plate,he tries to put the small herb on the plate casually before Upihira stops him as she pushes him away from the plate “now easy,STOP!,it has to be right! No need to rush.NO! That's too slow,CAREFUL!” time passed and Rin started to get worried as a small bead of sweat appeared, he didn't have the same mindset as Upihira and didn't know were to put the parsley “just right” in her words so he tried his best, standing now on a step stool trying his best to put it in a right angle Upihira would like,him being extremely tall also didn't help the fact he was heavier that the step stool and might fall over “NO! Back up! Looking for perfection here...Upihira says as she looks at the plate then at the herb looking for the right angle,Rin maybe leaned to close to the table as he slipped from the step stool and fell over the table which caused a loud crash...the plate then flew on the air as it landed perfectly on the floor both eggs landing carefully...and last the parsley landed on top of the eggs.Upihira looked over at Rin angrily and then at the mess and the crashed table but then looked over surprised when the plate and eggs landed on the floor as she saw the parsley land gracefully on the eggs “not...bad” she said quite impressed but then changed her attention to Rin who standed right behind her as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck “sorry…” he said to which Upihira just ‘hmph’ unimpressed and raised her head her eyes closed and walked away,making it clear she didn't accept his apology as she went and grabbed the cleaning supplies again “i can help, i mean it was my fault-” “No, thank you!” she said as she walked passed him cleaning the floor and the table... ╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╮  
╰══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╯

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╮  
╰══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╯

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it's Skrillex wolf here,i just wanted to say i hope you enjoyed this part sorry if it’s a bit short there will be a part 2 of this since it's pretty long but i hope you enjoyed it if you see any mistakes or any changes i should add just tell me in the comments and if you wanna see more just comment and i won't be afraid to post another chapter this might be a short story and might take long since i'm also currently working on other stories too to publish ill be adding changes time to time by some errors or spelling mistakes i might also add to this chapter and second one illustrations just to make a bit more sense well i hope you have a good day/night Chau!  
> -❀Skrillex❀ ❀Wolf❀


	3. • •☆𝙍𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙈𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 ★ °•.✫☆ ★  pt. 2

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Upihira wiped a towel on the table that shined with sparkles she could even see her reflection which meant the table was pretty much already clean she threw the dirty towel in a pile of the rest,she then looked over to the clock that had already showed it was noon she gasp in disbelief “i can't believe i wasted so much time,there some things i need to attend to...but i also have to wash the towels” she then sighed as she now needed to wash the towels until she remembered Rin was still here “...what no!,if he couldn't put a parsley on a plate then less he will know how to wash the towels...hmm” she mumbled to herself,Upihira thought for a moment “...i'll just give him this chance...” she said with irritation but also concern that he will mess up,but she had a lot to do,she had to finish her new fashion line and the dress a important client wanted that was very detailed and needed a lot of time in order to finish…  
.. ´ 🍃¸.•°*”˜˜”*°•. 🌷  
… 🍃¸.•°*”˜˜”*°•. 🌷🌷  
Upihira found Rin sitting by a corner, his arms hugging his legs as his chin was resting on his knees with a visible frown splattered in his face,Upihira oblivious to him didn't see that frown.   
“Look…” she said holding the pile of towels with her magic looking off to the side nervously as she bit her lip a small drop of sweat appeared “i'm trusting you with washing the towles the laundry room is at the back of the hall…” she said as she looked at him and then pointed to a room,she saw his eyes glow back to life as he grabbed the pile of towels faster than she can blink “No problem, i’ll make myself useful!” he said as he gave her a tight side hug and ran off to the laundry room, she shuddered at the gesture of him hugging her “why does he have to do that..” she said with hatred in her voice as she went to her room and finish the clients dress  
｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡  
Upihira was walking by when she saw something that she just couldn't believe   
“RIN!” she dropped the fabric and pair of scissors she was carrying to run outside where Rin was hanging up the towles “ I told you I’d make myself useful! Surprised!? “ he said like he had just accomplished something great “wha-but-you-Am I?!” she said with frustration to him looking at him dead in the eye, he took a step back as he saw how her mood went from surprised to just plain angry,he gave her a fearful look “but,...you told me to wash the towels and i did…” he said “but then i saw one of your sweater and thought i should also wash it to make you happy…” he said as he gave her a nervous smile before looking down to the floor “ YOU IDIO-rghh you washed my incredibly expensive one of a kind designer crocheted wool sweater! Do you know how hard these things are to come by?!” she said as she was about to yell more instead she bottled it up inside of her to not make a scene outside or that wouldn't be very ladylike of her  
“ ...no…” he said looking at her still with a fearful expression “ the big deal is that in the heat of the sun the,wool...shrinks “ and just as she went to grab it,it has already shrinked, “im sorry Upihira….” Rin said with sadness “Ngh...just,be more careful...And stay out of trouble” Upihira said trying her best not to let out all her anger “..sorry again…” Rin said as he looked down to the floor...  
｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡🍓｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡🍒¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.,¸°🌷°¸,.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨  
🌷 🌷 ·

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.,¸°🌷°,¸¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

**Author's Note:**

> `*.🍃.*´. 🌸🍃🌸:*¸. •  
> ¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸🌹•*¨) 🌸  
> 🌸(¸.•´🍃(¸.•´ .•´ 🍃¸.🌸  
> 🔮🌷*.*.¸¸¸¸.*.*.¸¸🌷🔮 ┊ ┊ ┊  
> 🔮🌷Best Friends🌷🔮  
>  ┊ ┊ ┊  
>  ┊ ┊ 🔮   
>  ┊ 🔮  
>  🔮  
> (¯`🌹¯)🌷  
> `*.🍃.*´. 🌸🍃🌸:*¸. •  
> ¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸🌹•*¨) 🌸  
> 🌸(¸.•´🍃(¸.•´ .•´ .🌸
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter!...if you have any suggestions or maybe any help on improving my story just comment down below and i'll see what i can do to make some changes also if you want to see more chapters of this story don't be afraid to tell me!...i'll be happy to write for you guys!...well i hope you guys like this short chapter I might edit this for errors or changes...hope you guys have a nice day/night Bye!
> 
> -❀Skrillex❀ ❀Wolf❀


End file.
